


Stormy

by look_turtles



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Teenage AU, not spies au, same age au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Eggsy shows up at Harry's with a black eye





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slash the Drabble prompt: Stormy

As the wind howled and the rain pelted the roof of his family's manor, sixteen year old Harry Hart should have been doing his homework.

He should have been writing an essay on Arthurian legends and how they influenced modern writing, but instead is sketchbook was sitting on his lap. As his pencil slid across creamy white paper he was trying to capture Eggsy's smile, but he had the feeling it would have been futile even for an old master.

Eggsy's face was so expressive and open in a way Harry envied. Harry had learned long ago not to let his emotions show. 

Speaking of Eggsy, Harry grinned as he saw Eggsy's pop into his room through his open window. He would often tease Eggsy that he had learned gymnastics just so he could sneak into Harry's room.

When he saw Eggsy however, all thoughts of teasing faded. Eggsy's left eye was bruised and swollen shut.

'Eggsy?' Harry said trying to keep the concern out of his voice.

'It's okay.'

Harry went over to Eggsy and put his hand on Eggsy's shoulder. His wet skin chilled Harry's fingers. Even though Eggsy didn't say it, Harry knew it was Eggsy's bastard of a step-father who had done it.

Harry didn't know what to say so he said the only thing he could think of. 'Do you want some dry clothing?'

'Sure.' 

Harry went over to his dresser and pulled out a shirt and a pair of trousers.

When he turned around, he saw that Eggsy had already taken off his shirt. Harry just stared at the dark hair that covered Eggsy's pale chest. He knew that most guy's didn't stare at their friends like that, but those guys weren't friends with a bare chested Eggsy Unwin.

He handed Eggsy the clothes and watched as Eggsy took off his wet trousers. His pants were soaked and clung to his muscular thighs. Harry licked his lips.

'Would you like to join me in bed?' Harry heard himself say as if his mouth had a mind of its own.

Eggsy's eyes went wide and he grinned. 'Sure! Can't promise I'll keep my hands to myself though.'

They climbed into bed and Eggsy curled himself around Harry. Harry was so overcome with Eggsy's presence that his lips found Eggsy's.

They kissed for several minutes and Eggsy broke the kiss.

'Been wanting to do that for so long,' Eggsy said as he nuzzled Harry's neck.

'Why didn't you ever say anything?' Harry asked as he rubbed Eggsy's back.

'Didn't think you wanted it too. You being posh and me not and all.'

Harry suddenly felt his anger bubble up. He was angry at all the people who made Eggsy feel like he wasn't good enough, if anything Harry wasn't good enough for Eggsy.

He was especially angry at Dean for hurting Eggsy. He often fantasised about killing Dean, but he knew he would never do it. He would be no good to Eggsy in prison.


End file.
